1. Field of the Invention
The present invention relates to isolation of connections between two dissimilar materials from a surrounding conductive environment, such as seawater.
2. Related Art
An electrical connection between electrodes or terminals of two different metallic materials forms a galvanic couple between the mating faces of the terminals when exposed to a conductive environment, such as seawater. This causes the less noble metal to corrode, and is a problem in applications where only a flooded connection is possible and protected electrical continuity is required. Known methods of isolating such connectors involve outer seals or rubber boots surrounding the connection. This typically requires production of custom molded components.